


First Friday of Every Month

by aintweproudriff



Series: Race, Spot, Albert, and Elmer [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I can't write anything that's not super soft, Multi, Nightmares, Swearing, They're so in love oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: Prompt: "Spralbert slumber party"





	1. Race Pouts, Spot Gloats, and Albert Finishes the Cheese Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on never shipping Ralbert. I was planning on never shipping Spralbert. I was planning on never writing Spralbert. But, I never planned on something like this prompt.

Their favorite tradition had started as an accident, years ago. 

Race and Albert, only seven years old, had begged their mothers to let them have a sleepover for months.  
Finally, there had been a Friday night, the first Friday in February, that both boys had been feee. They'd slept in the basement of the Higgins house, and redoubled their begging efforts the second the sleepover ended, pleading for another.  
Their mothers, by happy accident, scheduled the next one for the first Friday in March, at Albert's house. and then the next, the first Friday in April at Race's. 

Eventually, it was a given that one would be sleeping over at the otter's house on the first Friday of every month. 

-

Nearly seven years later, when a certain Spot Conlon joined their group, his house was added to the rotation, and an extra plate was added for him at the tables of his friends' houses, every first Friday of the month. 

-

At fourteen years old, Race and Albert were already out of the basement and sharing a bed each time they slept over. 

Adding a third person was tricky and cramped. It was especially awkward at first, but the tension broke after a few nights. It returned, very briefly, when the three of them started dating.  
They soon became accustomed to that, though: the arms wrapped protectively around waists, the kisses on cheeks, lips, earlobes, and necks, the way sun that creeps over windowsills in the morning not only lights up a room, but also dances on the faces of still-sleeping boyfriends. 

-

Of course, their sleepovers - they were not slumber parties, no matter what Jack or Katherine of Crutchie or David or anyone else might say - were rarely, if ever, so sentimental. More commonly, they started similarly to the sleepover in July of their seventeenth year. 

-

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Spot, goddamnit, how dare you hit me with a fucking blue shell, get back here and win honorably you coward," Race shouted above the noises of Mario Kart, and above the sounds Albert was making as he crunched on cheese puffs. 

"Watch your fucking mouth, Higgins," Spot shot back, speeding ahead and crossing the finish line. 

Race swore again, catching up to Spot seconds later. "Rematch, Conlon," he jumped his boyfriend and growled, ignoring Albert's chuckles from behind them. 

"If you insist, loser," Spot pushed Race off and selected a level. 

"Oh, you're going down."

-

Albert settled happily behind them. They'd learned the hard way that it was best for one person to sit out of each round, to keep their games from getting to competitive.  
There had been numerous times when Mario Kart had almost ended their relationship, so they (with a lot of help from Davey, who was getting to be very tired of reminding them that it was only a game) had masterminded this plan to keep one person level headed when they played. 

-

"I'm playing winner," Albert said as his boyfriends started the race, and received minimal acknowledgement. Still, once Race had won his rematch, Spot stepped away to let Albert take his place. 

Albert won his round against Race, but Spot won the next one, which sent him on a dramatic power trip.  
Race planted a congratulatory kiss on Spot's lips, and walked into his kitchen, leaving Spot with no alternative but to lunge at Albert and kiss him roughly.  
Albert gave in. So what if Spot was showing off again? At least he wasn't gloating about Mario Kart. 

-

They were interrupted by Race, staring both of them down as intensely as he could. 

"Albert, babe," he deadpanned and held up an empty bag, "did you eat all my fucking cheese puffs?" 

Albert threaded his fingers through Races hair and kissed him as hard as he could, figuring that if it shut one boyfriend up, why not try on the other?

Race almost gave in to the kiss, but pulled back to hit Albert lightly on his forehead. "Don't eat all my food, man. Now I'm hungry, and there's no more cheese puffs."

"We could order pizza?" Spot offered. 

Albert snapped his head around to look at Spot. "Oh yeah, lets do that," he looked back at Race, keeping his finger pointed at Spot. 

Race rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're still hungry," he teased. But even as he said it, he picked up the phone. 

Albert pumped his fist, not-so-silently cheering the pizza.  
Spot laughed and fist-bumped him. 

-

"Sausage and pepperoni and extra cheese, yeah?" Race covered the receiver. 

"Yep!" Albert called from Race's couch, where he and Spot were not only holding hands, but also engaged in an intense staring contest. 

-

Race rolled his eyes again and ordered, grabbing the money that would cover the pizza and delivery and setting it on the counter.  
When he was done, he sat down in front of the couch to take his boyfriends' hands, and cheer on their contest.


	2. Superheroes and Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They honestly only bicker and flirt and that's their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so well received! Thanks everyone!

After pizza and a million overused jokes about how they only ate sausage because they were gay and only ate pepperoni because Race was Italian, the three boys headed downstairs to watch a movie.   
Race's dad had bought a huge television for himself, but allowed the boys to use it when they were at the house. 

Nearly half an hour of bickering over movie choices later, they finally settled on watching Captain America: Civil War. 

-

"I mean, Chris Evans is like, the hottest though."

"Al, babe, you've seen Sebastian Stan though, right?"

"Yeah, but Chris Eva-"

"Or Robert Downey Jr.? Or Jeremy Renner?" 

"Chris Evans is just so much-"

"Shut up, both of you. It's starting."

Spot was finally satisfied when Race and Albert hushed their argument, and he leaned back against the couch. 

Race leaned down. "Spot," he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "You've seen this movie twice before. I think you know what happens. I think we can talk."

Spot kissed Race back and climbed up on the couch between his boyfriends. Not saying anything, he squeezed Race's hand and pecked Albert on the cheek. 

-

They stared at the movie in silence, until Race spoke up again.   
"Albert, you're right."  
A beat passed, and then-   
"But none of the Avengers are as hot as Spot."

"Oh my god-"  
"He's not wrong, Spot."  
"-you guys suck-"  
"He's actually very right."  
"-oh my god-"  
"Thank you, Albert."  
"-you're both idiots."

A beat passed, and then-

"Maybe so, Conlon, but we're your idiots."

Spot grinned, and threw his arms around each boy. 

-

They watched more of the movie like that, with Race's head on Spot's left shoulder and Albert's on his right, and Race and Albert's hands intertwined and resting on Spot's left knee. 

-

The movie wasn't halfway through when Albert whispered, "Hey Race?"

"Hey yeah?"

"You kinda look like Chris Evans."

"Aw, that's the nicest thing you've ever told me."

"Shut up."

"Don't you mean Chris Evans looks like Race?" Spot quipped, and Race's smile stretched his entire face. 

"Good point, Spot," Albert laughed. "Well said."

-

No, none of them were blushing. Definitely not. Even if they were, not even the light from the movie would have been enough to tell in that dark room.   
And would it have mattered if they had been blushing, anyway? 

-

At the movie's end, Race stood up to turn on the light, but Spot grabbed his hand and pinned it back down to the couch. 

"Don't," he softly said. In answer to Race's quizzical look, he whispered, "Al's asleep."

Race stepped to the side to see them both better. "Oh my god," he smiled.   
Spot took his hand off of Race's, and he went to turn off the tv. 

-

"Y'know," Race said, sitting down, "he's pretty hot too." He put his head back on Spot's shoulder, and Spot ran his fingers through a mess of blond curls. 

"Yeah, he is," Spot grinned down at Race. 

"But the only redhead in the movie was Scarlett Johansson, and I didn't want to compare him to her."

Spot had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud and waking up Albert. 

"Oh my god," he wrapped his arm around Race's shoulders and pulled him tighter. "Go the fuck to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Race grabbed Spot's hand with his own. Despite his protests, Race was yawning, and closed his eyes. 

-

Arms around each other, wrapped in the warmth of the room, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let me know! I have no idea how many more chapters this is going to be, but it'll be one or two. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @spot-and-all-his-cronies, and send in any prompts @javidblue!


	3. Nightmares and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a good fifteen minutes looking at pictures of Sky for this chapter. I was trying to tell if he has dimples, and couldn't decide; none of the pictures on his Instagram helped enough. It was still time well spent. 
> 
> -
> 
> This fic has been so well received??? I've cried at the comments y'all are so kind. I'm not sure if I should do another chapter of this or not, I've got one planned out but idk. What do you think?

Spot woke up first. Well, only he was awake, but he could tell that someone else was moving. 

Albert squirmed against Spot's grip, like he wanted - or needed - to get free. Still cloudy with sleep, Spot pulled his arm back. 

In the same moment Spot realize that Albert was still asleep, he watched his boyfriend gasp, kick, and push himself off the couch. 

"Albert," Spot jumped off the couch to grab him. He placed his hands on Albert's shoulders and sat him up. 

Albert's shoulders and chest rose heavily as he opened his eyes. 

"Spot," he panted, and all but fell into Spot. 

"Are you okay?" Spot squeezed him tightly. "That was a bad fall, what happened?"

"Bad dream," Albert mumbled into Spot's chest. 

"I'm sorry," Spot rested his head on Albert's shoulder protectively, as if daring the darkness to do anything that might hurt the boy in his arms. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Albert shook his head. 

"Do you want Race too?"

For a second, Albert didn't move at all. But then Spot felt him nodding, and reached his hand back. 

"Race," he turned his head to look at Race and put his hand on Race's leg. "Wake up."

Race groaned. "Was'sa matter?" 

"C'mere," Spot took Race's hand and pulled gently. 

Race knelt down on the floor with them, permitting Spot to wrap his arm around him and instinctively wrapping his own arm around Albert. 

"What's goin' on?" Race asked again. 

"I had a nightmare," Albert raised his head to answer the question, before burying it between his boyfriends. 

"You're safe now," Spot whispered. "We've got you, you're okay."

The three of them stayed there, Albert holding on tightly, Spot moving his hands gently in circles on Albert's back and whispering about safety, and Race running his hands through Albert's hair and occasionally kissing the top of his head. 

After Albert's breathing steadied, he pulled away. 

"Thanks, you guys. I'm okay." He tilted his head up, and Spot and Race each leaned down to meet him in a kiss. "Let's go to sleep."

"Should we go up to my room then?" Race asked, sitting up. 

"Yeah," Spot said, and Albert nodded. 

All three stood up, arms still tangled in a half hug. 

For a second, no one moved. But then Race's hand ended up on Spot's cheek, and he traced his thumb over Spot's lips before leaning in. His hand moved to the back of Spot's neck, and Spot pulled Race in by the waist.   
Race breathed deeply into the kiss, but pulled away quickly to grab both of Albert's hands.   
He stood toe-to-toe with Albert, pressing feathery kisses to Albert's cheekbones and nose.   
Whether Albert's heart was beating hard because of the nightmare aftershocks or the kisses was anyone's guess. He blushed as Race's lips brushed against his cheeks. 

Spot coughed and grabbed their hands. "We were going upstairs, remember?"   
He pulled them out of the dark room, none of them looking back at it. 

-

They did make it to Race's bedroom, eventually, despite all the sneaky silent kisses being pressed to cheeks and lips in the hallway. 

After opening the door, Race climbed onto his bed and sat cross-legged on top of the comforter expectantly.   
The other two joined him, rolling their eyes and grinning at him. They also sat cross-legged, joining hands to create a circle. 

This time, Albert leaned in for the first kisses, biting at Spot's lip and neck in between whispers of, "thank you." Then he pressed his lips to Race's jawline, working his way down until he caught his lips with his teeth, all between mumbling, "I love you," over and over. 

Race tangled his hands into hair as he kissed, taking breaths to talk before pulling the other person back in.   
"You're so kind, Spot," he'd say, "so good, too good to us."  
"You're so loved, Al," he'd breathe, "we're always here."

Spot kissed like he didn't need air, like he could kiss and say, "I love you, and, "you're safe," and, "oh god," without ever taking a breath. 

-

They did fall asleep again, hours later, sprawled out and intertwined with each other, on top of all the covers. 

Their faces stayed so close together that it was like they never pulled apart from their kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @spot-and-all-his-cronies or (please please please) send me prompts @javidblue


	4. Music and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist that's mentioned: https://open.spotify.com/user/nerdybek/playlist/5FV6JiyQMQtHqh8QC8NJf9?si=J34p0oul
> 
> Thanks for going on this adventure of a story with me!

They woke up the way they fell asleep, pressed against each other with their hearts beating to the same rhythm. 

Race woke up first this time. Apparently, even the sun was kinder than Spot when it came to waking people up. Sunshine dappled the room, throwing a ray directly into Race's eyes.  
He buried his face into Albert's shoulder. Of course, this woke Albert up, and Albert moved his arm from its place on Spot's chest to Race's waist, which woke Spot up. 

"There'd better be a reason you're making me open my eyes this early," Spot grumbled, only opening one eye. 

"Babe," Race sat up. "It's like nine-thirty."

"And isn't seeing your boyfriends a good enough reason?" Albert asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Spot closed his eyes, pretending to fall back asleep. 

"How about if I make breakfast?" Race asked. 

Spot's eyes shot open. 

Race shook his head and smiled at him, before rolling out of bed and standing up. 

"Omelettes?" He asked, stretching his back. He didn't even need to listen to the answers to know exactly what he was going to make. 

-

His boyfriends joined him when he was almost done prepping the meal. Spot looked a whole lot happier, which likely had a connection to the way that Albert's hair and shirt was messed up. 

Spot set his phone on the countertop and opened the playlist that the three of them had created. 

Had any of the boys been in public and heard the songs from the playlist playing, they would have pretended to have never heard the song in their life. 

When they were alone together, however, all three were able to sing every word to each, "angsty emo song, directly from 2007," as Spot called them. And the one Taylor Swift song. But not even the three of them talked about that. In fact, all three of them denied to each other that it was them who put the song on the playlist. 

As the smell of eggs and toast got stronger in the kitchen, Spot and Albert began to sing - or rather screech - along to the songs. They banged their heads in time to the drums and the guitar, making Race laugh and use his spatula as a microphone.   
In a particularly intense moment of a chorus, Race flung his arm backwards, only to hit Spot square in the face. 

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry. Oh my god," he apologized. 

Spot only stared. And stared. Until, finally, his mouth twitched, and his open palm came flying back at Race. It swung just in front of his nose before stopping again at Spot's side. 

"Watch yourself, Higgins," Spot smiled, and Albert laughed at the look of panic on Race's face. 

-

Lots of spinach, bacon bits, ham, and bell peppers later, three plates were set on the table. 

They all sat down, smiling contentedly at the food Race had worked so hard on. 

"Al, do you want to talk about your nightmare last night at all?" Race asked, trying and failing to mask how worried he was. 

"I, uh, don't want to talk about it too much. But it was about," Albert stabbed his omelette, "it was about my dad."

Spot and Race nodded, having expected that. 

"And, well, you guys were there too."

They looked at him. They hadn't expected that. 

"Really?" Spot asked. "What were we doing?"

Albert shook his head. "You didn't like me anymore."

"And that's how we know for sure," Race reached across the table for Albert's hand, "that it wasn't real. Cause that is never going to happen." 

Albert squeezed Race's hand. "I know. Thanks."

Spot put his hand on Race's back and moved it in circles. 

"Thanks for helping last night too," Albert smiled at them timidly. "I think I needed that."

"Well, I think we all need to make out for a few hours every once in a while, right?" Spot smiled back at him. 

For a minute, they just sat there laughing at themselves, until Albert opened his mouth again to say something, despite all the food in his mouth. 

"Y'know, Race-"

"-If you're going to tell me that you're only in this relationship for the food," Race cut him off. "Then I know."

Albert closed his mouth and swallowed. "Actually," he tilted his head. "I was going to tell you that you look cute today."

Spot almost choked on a piece of spinach. "No you weren't!"

"No, I wasn't."

-

Spot drove Albert home later that day, after a few more rounds of Mario Kart and a lot more kisses.   
Race, at the end of the sleepover, was left with the same thought he had on the first Saturday of every month.   
Thirty days could not come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! If you have prompts for any ship, please please please leave them in the comments or in my ask box on tumblr @javidblue!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! 
> 
> If you want to see the music that inspires my Spralbert stuff, go check out this playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/nerdybek/playlist/5FV6JiyQMQtHqh8QC8NJf9?si=ircQCuM3
> 
> If you want to see the music that inspires my JackDaveyCrutchie fics, go take a listen to this: https://open.spotify.com/user/nerdybek/playlist/35dkcCS3ssFogEk8kMZkHP?si=lgoXjs37
> 
> -
> 
> You're getting more of this fic whether you want it or not, but if you'd like to ensure that you get more chapters and that they're any good, please leave kudos and comments to let me know if you liked this!


End file.
